


no stranger would it be (if we met at midnight): Podfic

by VictoriaNotte



Series: The Hanging Tree: Podfic [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Audio Content, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Interviews, Lan Xichen is too good for this world, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reapings (Hunger Games), stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaNotte/pseuds/VictoriaNotte
Summary: There was quite a stir in Yunmeng this morning, wasn’t there, Commentator Yao?”“Indeed - I don’t believe a District has ever sent two male Tributes.”Beside him, his Uncle let out a disdainful huff and the girl muffled a laugh with her hand.On the screen in front of him, he watched a wiry teen trip the other figure scrabbling for the stage, as the peacekeepers shifted in confusion, the young woman between them pressing a hand to her mouth. In a rather impressive display of athleticism, as the other boy stumbled down, the tripper dropped his hands against his companion’s shoulders and used the other boy as a vaulting beam, flipping onto the stage in favour of the stairs and landing proudly, hands stuck up in a gymnast’s ‘V’, turning to the audience and then bowing, his face completely overtaken with a beaming smile, eyes sparkling as the whole audience was torn between laughing and gaping.“Wei Wuxian!” He declared, voice not needing the microphone to carry clearly, “ I volunteer!”The handler coughed.“Young Master . . . you can’t just volunteer for the female tribute.”“Gender is a social construct!” the other declared happily, “so it’s totally fine, right?”
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The Hanging Tree: Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884577
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	no stranger would it be (if we met at midnight): Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no stranger would it be (if we met at midnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864141) by [chatonnerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonnerie/pseuds/chatonnerie). 



> *Update: It's been brought to my attention that I'm not allowed to embed directly into AO3 because spotify has ads (and I can't figure out how to turn them off), which is against archive rules. So for the time being, please click on the links below to head directly to the episodes on spotify.
> 
> Alternatively, you can directly search for the podcast name: Our Untamed Boys.

[Part 1](https://open.spotify.com/episode/06tkGme0JxO3MSFFnwD61w?si=w6Y3MoIsQFacazcUQUpuDg)

[Part 2](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3CfeCeq19udMW3oMn8Rzl7?si=z50Hcr3VRQG8-fXqFgsIqQ)

[Podcast: Our Untamed Boys](https://open.spotify.com/show/3SLNJy6ewoZ2o7DpiWMqox?si=ZON961MiRHaFY7hHFEkgEw)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you heard, subscribe to the podcast!


End file.
